


416 xoxo

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, embarassing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: His lips involuntarily curved into a smile as he caught a glint of blond hair from the bed.





	416 xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, June 2018. Prompt: "Lumos". Word count limit: 429 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/) for running this month's challenge and to [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/) for gratuitous encouragement and mad beta stylez.

Harry looked at the note scrawled on the parchment Draco had given him. ' _416 xoxo_ ', written in curvaceous and flowing script, though now slightly smudged after being in Harry's pocket.

" _Nox_ ," Harry whispered approaching the door, plunging the corridor of the hotel into near darkness. Resting his wand on the lock he muttered the charm Draco had told him, and the door released.

Pushing gently, he entered the darkened room and carefully toed off his sneakers while placing his wand in his mouth. His lips involuntarily curved into a smile as he caught a glint of blond hair from the bed; his eyes slowly adjusting to the near pitch darkness.

' _Cute ... pretending he's sleeping,_ ' Harry thought, walking toward the bed and popping the buttons on his jeans fly. A wave of lust flowed through him as the fabric slid to his thighs, sliding ever lower with each soft-footed step. The cool air rushed around his legs and he felt his cock twitch as ideas and images floated into his mind.

Harry restlessly palmed the stirring bulge in his pants before tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric over his torso. The neckband caught on his wand briefly, before it slipped from his mouth. His wand fell through the neck-hole of his shirt, landing tip down on his foot; stabbing painfully.

Harry attempted to strangle a yelp as the wand clattered on the hard wooden floor.

" _Lumos!_ " a high-pitched but distinctly Malfoy voice shrieked.

Harry was momentarily dumbstruck— _that_ was definitely not Draco Malfoy's voice!

The room was instantly bathed in light, and a very underdressed Harry Potter found himself faced with an incredulous and formidable Narcissa Malfoy: hair sleep-mussed and face unpainted. Harry blinked and gaped.

"What th- _Potter!_ " she snapped, her voice loud and wand firmly pointed in his direction. She studied his flushed face and torso watching him quickly attempt to reverse his state of undress; hopping about as he hastily replaced his jeans.

"Uh- Narc- muh- Mrs Malfoy," Harry stumbled, his head half sticking out of his t-shirt and glasses askew on his face.

Narcissa adjusted her position, realisation settling in her mind. She lowered her wand to the lamp on the nightstand, lighting it and extinguishing her wand. When she returned her gaze to Harry, she wore a smirk so salacious that Harry believed he might combust on the spot.

"Flattered as I am, Potter, by this most _bawdy_ gesture," her voice had taken a husky quality, "I think you will find my son is in the adjacent suite: 415, I believe." 


End file.
